


О незлом умысле, нераспределении и не-недовольстве

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gen, Humor, Quite happy Severus Snape in the end of the text, Wordcount: 500-1.000, which is surprising but somehow true
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: По мнению Шляпы, чего действительно не хватало Хогвартсу, так это любви студентов к родной альма-матер.





	О незлом умысле, нераспределении и не-недовольстве

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> 1\. Написано по заявке **Хельга К** : «Хочу фанфик, где по злому умыслу шляпы факультет остался без студентов».  
> 2\. В тексте использован отрывок-диалог из главы 8 «ГП и ФК» в переводе Росмэна.
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

Хогвартс был удивительным, сказочным и уникальным местом.

По крайней мере, до той поры, пока слишком болтливые родители не заводили разговор о других, не менее удивительных, сказочных и уникальных волшебных школах на континенте. Или пока студенты Хогвартса (те немногие, кто пережил занудный голос профессора Биннса и остался в живых) не узнавали обо всем самостоятельно — на истории магии.

По мнению Шляпы, чего действительно не хватало Хогвартсу, так это любви студентов к родной альма-матер.

Ей гораздо чаще доводилось слышать бойкое «Гриффиндор — ум и задор!», «Гриффиндор — его студенты все как на подбор!», «Гриффиндор — ваш лучший приговор!», а после — фырканье и достаточно громкий, чтобы эхом разлететься по замку, шепот слизеринца в ответ: «Гриффиндор — стыд и позор».

Рейвенкловец, по опыту Шляпы, делал мысленную заметку о поспешном и слишком очевидном бахвальстве гриффиндорца. Вполне возможно, чтобы в будущем специально не придержать ему министерский лифт. Хаффлпаффец почти наверняка пропустил бы все мимо ушей.

В хорошие дни Шляпу забавлял царивший в школе соревновательный дух, вечная грызня и препирательства Кровавого Барона с Почти Безголовым Ником. В отличные — она делала ставки на победу тех или других. Помона Спраут и Альбус Дамблдор оказались азартными людьми. Порой, даже слишком. И они были напрочь лишены сочувствия к бестелесной Шляпе, отбирая заработанные нелегким трудом сикли и галлеоны в случае ее проигрыша. Что до плохих — в такие дни Шляпе хотелось сделать решительный шаг против хогвартской сегрегации. Конечно, не настоящий «шаг», у нее ведь не было ног. И головы тоже, и тела.

А значит, ей было нечего терять.

 

В один из таких плохих дней, Шляпа решила пойти на более или менее очаровательную авантюру. Накануне она снова в пух и прах проигралась в подрывного дурака. Даже Флитвик с его тщедушной полугоблинской комплекцией сделал ее одной левой. Стоило ли говорить, что затея с карточными играми оказалась не из лучших — у нее по-прежнему не было рук! И все же именно сочувствующее и одновременно осуждающее выражение Минервы Макгонагалл стало последней каплей.

Шляпа решилась на гадость.

 

Первого сентября в Большом зале было светло, шумно и много свежего «мяса». С горящими глазами, новыми палочками и в блестящих черных мантиях.

За преподавательским столом Помона о чем-то переговаривалась с Флитвиком, Трелони витала в облаках (рассеянный взгляд и спутанное сознание были ее верными спутниками). Альбус чему-то мечтательно улыбался, и Минерва выглядела строго, неприступно и чопорно, как всегда. Северус Снейп хмуро вглядывался в галдящую толпу.

Шляпа захихикала, пародируя злодейский закадровый смех. С минуты на минуту должна была начаться торжественная церемония распределения.

 

Хотела бы она сказать, что испытывает угрызения совести, но нет. Шляпа не любила врать. «К тому же, сделал гадость — сердцу радость», — подумала она про себя.

И, хорошо, возможно, распределять Драко Малфоя на Хаффлпафф было чересчур жестоко. Как для факультета, так и для Помоны. Но из песни слов не выкинешь, верно? Остальных любителей жаловаться и препираться — вроде Панси Паркинсон, — она, так уж и быть, отправила на Гриффиндор. Все-таки, Минерва — та, кто подвела ее к краю.

На Слизерин не попал никто, и Шляпе пришлось пойти на нехилый экспромт, чтобы зарифмовать Слизерин со словами «нет предела совершенству, а среди вас — и подавно». А главное, сделать это так, чтобы громкоговорители не заглушили ни единого слова из-за цензуры.

Видеть лицо Северуса Снейпа, переставшего бурчать и уставившегося на нее с «что ты творишь... продолжай» выражением, было просто бесценно.

Бедная Помона плеснула в свою кружку огневиски и выпила залпом. Не чокаясь. Шляпа подозревала, что тост был за скорую и неумолимую кончину Малфоя.

 

 

**Сдвоенное занятие зельеварения**

 

Когда Снейп заметил растрепанного и до отвращения напоминавшего Джеймса мальчишку, бежать Поттеру было некуда. А когда тот выпучился на него своими ярко-зелеными, до боли напоминавшими Лили глазами, бежать некуда было уже Снейпу.

И все же он выстоял. Черт бы побрал Хогвартс и Дамблдора, но он выстоял.

— Поттер! — начал он с привычной агрессией, но мальчишка не повел и бровью (привилегия Снейпа, что ни говори). — Что получится, если я смешаю измельченный корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — ответил Поттер.

Снейп скривил губы. Не такого ответа он ждал.

— Попробуем еще раз, Поттер. Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?

— Я не знаю, сэр.

— Хорошо, Поттер, а в чем разница между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?

— Я не знаю, — как болванчик повторил Поттер. — Но мне кажется, что Гермиона знает, почему бы вам не спросить ее?

«Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет», — решил Снейп. Он грубо сказал Поттеру занять свое место и по порядку ответил на свои же вопросы. Преподаватель он или кто?

— За ваш наглый ответ, Поттер, с Гриффиндора будет снят балл, — спохватился он и добавил: — А Слизерину — начислен.

И затем Снейп улыбнулся. Если можно было назвать улыбкой краткий миг просветления на его безрадостном бледном лице.

— Но ведь...

— Молчите, Поттер, — прервал он. — Вы сказали достаточно.

— Но сэр... — подала голос кудрявая девочка. Беспорядок на ее голове мог посоревноваться с Поттеровским. — В классе даже нет слизеринцев, так как Слизерин мог заработать балл?

— Верно, мисс Грейнджер. — Снейп скрестил руки на груди и придал голосу зловещие, отгоняющие всезнаек, словно москитов, нотки. — Дело в том, что в отличие от мистера Поттера, они молчали, — он сделал ударение на последних словах, — словно их и нет.

В классе недовольно зашумели.

Снейп отвернулся, помассировал виски и приступил к объяснению приготовления зелья от фурункулов. Когда полчаса спустя растяпа Лонгботтом растопил котел такого же бездаря Финнигана, Снейп снял с Гриффиндора еще один балл. И прибавил пять — по доброте душевной, не иначе — Слизерину.

Наконец учебный год начался вполне сносно.


End file.
